


Touch

by sageclover61



Series: Flufftober 2020 [2]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Angst, Don't ask me how a 380 word drabble can be angsty, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Flufftober 2020, M/M, i don't understand why Hyrule keeps handing me the pain stick
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-02
Updated: 2020-10-02
Packaged: 2021-03-07 22:27:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 378
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26765056
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sageclover61/pseuds/sageclover61
Summary: Raphael loves Sam Winchester, who respects their boundaries as much as they respect his.
Relationships: Raphael/Sam Winchester
Series: Flufftober 2020 [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1950517
Comments: 1
Kudos: 18





	Touch

Raphael couldn’t stand being touched unexpectedly or without warning. There had been a time they almost could no longer remember, when almost any given moment would have been filled with small fledglings cocooning in their wings or snuggling against them, but that time had been over for innumerable millenia. Lucifer had fallen and they had closed themself off. Lucifer had fallen and they had chosen an emotionless existence because it was easier than suffering through the pain that betrayal had wrought on the entirety of the host.

They were an empath. They were not designed to survive the vastness of grief and pain suffered by their siblings. Their own emotions were unbearable before even the added pain of just the other archangels, let alone the entire host of the celestial horde. So they had become cold and closed off, and allowing no one to even consider the possibility of touching them.

And yet. Here they were.

Sam Winchester was curled up against their side, lazily tracing patterns across their skin and into their wings. He’d asked permission hours ago, and Raphael had allowed it, and had not yet seen a reason to withdraw their consent. This was not an unexpected touch that came with no warning.

While Raphael had been careful to respect Sam’s autonomy, they knew that others had been less careful for so much of his life. It was reflected in how careful Sam was, never disrespecting the boundaries of those around him in the same way that his had been, time and time again.

“Are they good thoughts?” Sam asked.

Raphael smiled, and pressed a kiss to Sam’s forehead. “I was thinking about how it has been many aeons since I let anyone else touch my wings so freely. And even then, it was only my young siblings, fledglings who needed the tactile comfort and support.”

“Is it still okay?” Sam asked, even as he paused in the drawing of a circle.

They might not have been Enochian sigils, or magical runes, but there was still the power of intent in Sam’s permissed touches. “Yes,” Raphael said. “I like it.”

Sam completed the circle with his finger, and then moved on to something else, but Raphael’s thoughts lingered on the circle. It was a promise.


End file.
